


Stab

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper





	Stab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reishiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/gifts).


End file.
